the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sam West
"Jestem Łowcą, Jestem Tropicielem, Jestem twoim Koszmarem" Sam West Łotr? Tak dobrze trawiłeś, nazywam się Sam West korzeni Halftown, samego Boga zła Kida, czy też ArcyBoga zła Darka! Czekaj, bo my się kurwa nie rozumiemy? Mam być szczery? Już jestem!Jak na klasę łotra przystało, nie zamierzam wam opowiadać kłamstw, trzeba się pochwalić ten jeden jebany raz! Zawsze patrzyłem na wzorce łowców od Daryla, po Jacka, który potrafił wyrżnąć całą armię, zapewne i ja wyrżnę! Co to na mnie? Poznajcie moją historię i spierdalajcie, bo warzywniak zamykamy! ��️'Charakter' Proste, jestem chamski i to się nie zmieni, jestem pewny siebie dlatego jestem tak dobrym złodziejem! Spokojnie twoją sakiewkę monet dawno przepiłem, czy takowe zachowanie jest nie miłe? Pewnie tak to określasz, ja to nazwę miłą pomocą z waszej strony. Halo halo! Ja kurwa specyficzny? Co mam niby przez to durniu rozumieć? Odważny cecha każdego bohatera nie prawda? Czuje się tak zaszczytnie! Tylko nigdy mnie nie denerwujcie, nie zamierzam być delikatny, nie to nie życie rucha mnie tylko przeciwnie! Nie jestem zbyt cierpliwy to jest kurwa pewne! ��️'Opinia o Legendzie' Nie interesują mnie relikty przeszłość, liczę tylko na siebie i czasem na swojego brata, lecz to inna już historia... Świat potrzebuje chłodnego spojrzenia na świat, skoro legendy mogły dokonać czegoś wielkiego to i ja tez mogę, nawet z palcem w dupie! ��️'Historia' Whitechappel moja dzielnica i tego... Szkoda gadać, Iwatani jest specyficznym starszym bratem, jest większym gówniarzem niż ja! On chronił mnie niczym matka do pewnego czasu, iż kiedy ptaszysko rozłożyło skrzydła, brzydki kwiat rozwiną piękne płatki, stałem się od niego lepszy statystycznie, każdego dnia moje umiejętności wyprzedzały Iwataniego! Sam zbudowałem swoją historię, on był tylko wspomagaczem, albo moim bratem, nigdy nie jestem wstanie określić, obaj zostaliśmy dawno temu porzuceni jak psy przez rodziców, którzy jak dowiedzieli się od wyroczni jakie jest nasze przeznaczenie... Porzucili nas! Nienawidzę ich, pewnego dnia zamorduje swoich rodziców, nie zważając kim będę, nie zważając jak nazywać mnie będą "przyjaciele". Może wyrocznia jakiej się bali to jestem ja? A brat oberwał? Nie mam pojęcia, głupio się przyznawać ale pełniliśmy kiedyś bardzo zgraną drużynę, ja okradałem, on mnie osłaniał podczas ucieczki, mieliśmy pieniędzy ponad to, żyło nam się dobrze jako złodzieje, przecież ród Halftwon i tak był opluwany przez Nową Krew, dodatkowy tytuł dla dziadunia nic nie zmieni. Potwór to potwór, prosta selekcja nie ma osób pomiędzy, życie każe nam walczyć, więc pokazałem życiu, że nawet z palcem w dupie, jestem wstanie osiągnąć wszystko czego chciałem, jednak brakowało mi w duszy ciągle czegoś, nie była to zemsta, nie była to miłość do brata, pieniądze czy też przyjaciele, odczuwałem głód zniszczenia tych, którzy skrzywdzili moich przodków, sam nie mam pojęcia co o tym sądzić, ale pomyślcie z innego punktu, co jeśli to was nazywają potworami, a tak naprawdę bawiliście się w bohaterów, wielkie Legendy, nienawidzę oczernienia kogokolwiek! Myślę, że kolejne opowieści z życia łowcy, tropiciela, złodzieja są wam zbędne. A Historię, którą zobaczyliście spisałem, bo kurwa musiałem. ��️'Zdolności ' Tętnienie Krwi : Jestem wstanie przekazywać część swojego życia sojusznikowi, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Znak Tropiciela : Moja Specjalna Zdolność? Jeszcze frytki do tego? Po dotknięciu ręką jakiegokolwiek elementu powstaje symbol, który oznacza wszystkich wrogów materialnych i nie materialnych w aurze mojego symbolu. Dostrzegam wrogów nawet pod ziemią, więc niech skurwiele się nie chowają! Wysoka Cena : Jest to szarża bitewna, w której jestem wstanie wyczytać z dusz, co pragną zrobić, podczas trwania zdolności jestem wstanie przekierowywać ich użyte moce, przeciwko nim, by szarża zakończyła się sukcesem! (Dodatkowa) Kryształowa Bariera : Po złapaniu kamiennego Kolosa, który chciał mnie zabić, ten w latarni uzyskał imię, oswoiłem skurczybyka, ta zwykła zdolność polega na wezwaniu swojego Kolosa, by ten swoją kamienną powłokę przekształcił w kryształ, który pełni funkcję ogromnej tarczy. Łyso ci frajerze z tarczą? Przebiegły odwet : Ładowana jest poprzez zabieranie zdolności przeciwnika i uderzanie nimi w osoby okradzione, z każdą chwilą ładuje mój odwet, którym jest maksymalna adrenalina, ciosy zadawane mi przez wylosowaną ilość tur będą dla mnie niczym, oczywiście moja siła wzrasta! Za tańczę jeszcze na grobie swego brata. ��️'Wady' Po każdej użytej umiejętności specjalnej jestem zmuszony do odpoczynku. Podczas walki nie mogę zatrzymać iż jak stracę prędkość szybko nie wrócę do określonej siły. Uwielbiam Katować swoich wrogów, tortury, masakrowanie ciała i tak dalej... Odwet chroni mnie przed odczuwaniem bólu szkoda, że jak się skończy, wszystko kurwa odczuje, nie uronię łzy, bo kurwa stalowe jaja mam, nie to co inni z Nowego Świtu. ��️'Płomyk' Tano tak się nazywa mój płomyk mało o nim wiem, niestety dużo nie rozmawiam z swoim sługą, jak kobieta to do garów! Taki marny żart z mojej strony w encyklopedii pod kapeluszem mam więcej. Tano nawet jeżeli ją masakrycznie wyzywam, nigdy mi nie strzeliła w pysk, jaki jest jej sekret cierpliwości? Moja latarnia przemienia się w Jastrzębia, który wzlatuje ponad pole operacji, służy za moje trzecie oko. ��️'Transport' Belzebub widziałeś takiego konia? Nie to spierdalaj do stodoły gdzie twoje miejsce, bo nawet mój koń zasługuje na wyjebany hotel! Każdy ma jakieś zjebane maszyny, deski co o łeb mogę wam złamać, szanować to mogę smoki, lecz żaden nie chciał zawrzeć bliskich relacji, nie dziwne... mam na koncie miliardy smoków. Nawet mój dziwny brat potwierdzi, że smoków zabiłem mnóstwo... ''- kaszle -'' Nie ważne, że ledwo razem trzy smoki Iwatani! Pewnego dnia kupiłem sobie takowego konia od podejrzanego szkieletora, okazało się, że sprzedał mi kradzionego konia norma, lecz jak spierdoliłem na Belzebubie przed policją to kurwa Archanioły nawet szczęki z ziemi zbierali!